Give in to love
by Sirelo
Summary: /Sorato/ Han pasado seis meses, dos semanas y catorces horas desde que decidieron terminar la relación. Fue mutuo, por supuesto; un acuerdo que llegaron al haber intentado mantenerse juntos aún pese a la distancia. [Regalo de cumpleaños para Marin-Ishida.]
¡Regalo de cumpleaños para la más que talentosa **Marin-Ishida**!

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ¡qué más quisiera yo! *sniff*  
 **Aclaraciones:** Basado en un Headcanon que muchas en el topic compartimos. Después de un tiempo tratando de mantener una relación a distancia, Sora y Yamato deciden terminar.

* * *

«Do you know how you make me feel? Soft as silk and sharp as steel.»  
[Give in to love —Birdpaula]

* * *

Han pasado seis meses, dos semanas y catorces horas desde que decidieron terminar la relación. Fue mutuo, por supuesto; un acuerdo que llegaron al haber intentado mantenerse juntos aún pese a la distancia.

No fue fácil llegar a ese acuerdo, pero cuando extrañas demasiado —como ella lo hizo—; cuando sientes que algo te falta, cuando volteas a sonreír para compartir una broma cómplice, cuando intentas ir a buscar el abrazo de felicidad porque hiciste algo bien y no hay nadie… es cuando empieza a doler.

(No de la forma que dolió esa llamada nocturna, con la sonrisa falsa en el rostro y las lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas, pero sí de una forma en que no te deja tranquila; porque a veces la falta que le hacía era tan grande, que sofocaba.

Pero Sora cree en el destino y de alguna forma sabe que Yamato es el de ella. Por eso, siempre ha pensado que, de algún modo u otro se reencontrarán. Sólo no pensó que el momento de verse las caras fuese tan pronto.)

De acuerdo, se verá afectada y es normal, la intensidad de sus sentimientos no ha disminuido pero ni un milímetro y eso es frustrante, en la medida en que no debería sentirse tan afectada cuando Takeru le habla y le pide —implora— que lo acompañe a recibir a su hermano al aeropuerto.

Dice sí por puro cariño a Takeru, porque a pesar de que todo quedó en buenos términos, no está segura si lo ideal es que precisamente ella vaya a buscarlo; se sentirá tan condenadamente nostálgico todo, que Sora teme el momento en que la ruptura pase de ella y entonces se lance a Yamato como sabe, querrá hacerlo.

Han pasado seis meses, dos semanas y catorce horas desde que terminaron la relación, pero Sora se sigue sintiendo igual —o más— nerviosa para verlo.

.

.

.

Cuando Takeru le dice que no podrá acompañarla, quiere sorprenderse, pero no lo hace; todo se siente tan estúpidamente planeado, que ella fingirá que no se ha dado cuenta de nada. Le manda un mensaje diciéndole que es una pena que no pueda y agrega veinte caritas tristes para que se sienta el efecto de su pesar. Tiene ganas de lanzar su celular por uno de los carritos del aeropuerto, pero se recuerda que el pobre no tiene la culpa de nada, sólo de ser el recibidor del mensaje de Takeru.

Suspira tres veces y entonces ve a Yamato acercarse.

El primer pensamiento que ronda por su cabeza es que se ve absurdamente guapo, más de lo que se veía cuando se fue si eso es posible, pero Sora cree que el entrenamiento le ha caído bien; claro, porque su ex novio no podía regresar más feo y gordo, sino con brazos más grandes y el cabello corto que, en lugar de hacerlo ver mal, lo hacen ver mejor.

Llevaba alrededor de año y medio sin verlo, más que normal que de pronto se sienta tan atraída hacia él. ¿Ha mencionado ya que sigue enamorada? Bueno, pues eso también hay que agregarlo a la lista de «por qué de pronto ha tenido su veinteavo _crush_ con Yamato Ishida.»

Él se detiene a pocos metros de ella y abre la boca con intención de hablar, pero Sora se adelanta porque sabe qué es lo que preguntará, así que es mejor evitar que haga esas cuestiones innecesarias…

—Takeru no pudo venir.

… Cuando ella puede sentenciarlas con sólo una oración.

Yamato la ve y asiente en comprensión.

—¿Ocupado con los estudios?

Ella asiente en respuesta y luego se quedan en silencio. Bien, como que eso de «quedemos como amigos» sobró esa noche que se hicieron tantas promesas. De igual forma, se dice que no tiene que actuar _tan_ incómoda; cierto que en otros tiempos —unos más placenteros— seguramente estuviera corriendo para llevarlo a un lugar más privado y así, besarlo como se muere de ganas de hacerlo ahora, pero… eso sería tan malo para su actual estatus.

Maravilloso para sus deseos, malo para su relación de ex novios.

—¿Estás listo? —pregunta ella de forma estúpida.

Yamato no responde por uno largo minuto, seguramente pensando lo mismo que ella: «¿será esto así de incómodo siempre?»

—Creo que sí —responde él, de forma titubeante—, ¿has llamado a un taxi?

—No, traje mi carro —Sora lo ve deformar un poco el rostro con horror tras sus palabras, sonríe un poco para sus adentros—. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

—Para nada.

—Bien, porque yo conduciré, obviamente.

Sonrisa y luego comienza a caminar. Le hubiese gustado seguir disfrutando al Yamato horrorizado, pero ya seguirá viendo su rostro cuando vayan en carretera.

.

.

.

Si algo conoce Sora de su forma de ser y sabe, quizá tiene que cambiar, es su testarudez; porque siempre ha sido consciente que no es buena para manejar, pero de igual forma lo hacía para martirio de Yamato que siempre se quejó, pero siempre viajó con ella.

Era algo que hacía porque era su novio, seguramente; pero ahora también tiene que hacerlo como amigo, porque al fin y al cabo ella llegó a recogerlo al aeropuerto, sería totalmente descortés el haberla rechazado.

Como también es descortés que se pueda leer en su rostro claramente «déjame conducir a mí.» Y ella quisiera decir que ha mejorado, pero lo cierto es que no, no ha mejorado ni un ápice; pero se promete irá despacio para que no pase un accidente.

—Y… ¿cómo te ha ido? —pregunta él de forma casual, luego de haber recorrido quizá un kilómetro por lo menos.

—Muy bien —responde ella, sin mover la vista de la carretera—. He ganado el primer lugar en un pequeño concurso que se hizo en mi curso.

—Oh sí, el de los kimonos —dice él y ella voltea a verlo rápidamente. Sólo es por un segundo, porque luego fija su vista otra vez al frente; de igual forma Yamato pudo leer la pregunta en sus ojos—. Takeru me mostró las fotos —explica—, me dijo que lo habías hecho tan bien, que yo también merecía verlo.

—Ah…

—Somos amigos, ¿no? —él habla de forma rápida—. Los amigos quieren saber lo que el otro hace.

—Está bien.

Sora no sabe qué más decir, de alguna extraña forma eso se siente como una traición, porque ella no ha sabido nada de Yamato desde que terminaron; evitando hablar de él, pidiéndole a sus amigos que no se lo mencionen tanto y de pronto resulta que él sí sabe de ella. ¿Era la única que quería guardar un poco las distancias? Porque pareciera, y eso es tan jodidamente frustrante.

Pasan bastante tiempo en silencio. Sora se pregunta si no se siente mal por haber revelado eso, le echa un par de miradas de reojo, pero él está observando por la ventana y no sabe leerlo de perfil, nunca aprendió; si a veces le era difícil leer su modo de frente, mucho menos sólo su media cara.

Es hasta cuando pasan el edificio donde vive Takeru, que Yamato por fin deja de ver por la ventana y se endereza, un poco alarmado.

—¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos? —pregunta viendo cómo se alejan del edificio.

—Oh, no te llevaré a mi casa si es lo que piensas —responde Sora en broma, pero cuando él no sonríe piensa que tal vez fue demasiado pronto para hacerlas. En verdad no entiende el significado de amistad de Yamato Ishida, igual no dice nada y se dedica a explicar—: Pasaremos por Taichi que me pidió que lo recogiera en la Universidad. Muere de ganas de verte.

Ve cómo él se relaja y sigue conduciendo. Tiene unas enormes ganas por salir corriendo y no voltear a ver jamás.

.

.

.

Genial, Taichi también le ha cancelado. ¿En serio pensaban que no sospecharía nada?

Está parqueada frente a la Universidad, Yamato sigue dentro del auto y ella está afuera, enviándose mensajes con su traidor amigo Taichi Yagami.

Lunes, 3:50. [Recibido]  
Taichi: «Lo siento, pero el proyecto fue inesperado»

Lunes, 3:53 [Enviado]  
Sora: «No te preocupes, yo entiendo y suerte en tus estudios :) »

Lunes, 3:55 [Recibido]  
Taichi: «Por eso eres la mejor :) :) :) ¡suerte con Yamato!»

Suerte es la que necesitarán todos cuando los confronte y pregunté cómo es que se les ocurrió el absurdo plan de dejarla sola con Yamato. Intenta controlarse y toma respiraciones fuertes, camina en círculos frente al auto y luego empieza a decir cuanta maldición se le ocurre; seguramente Yamato la está viendo raro en ese momento y pensará que está loca, pero que piense lo que quiera no le importa nada.

Deja ir todas sus frustraciones, entonces entra al auto.

—¿Todo bien…? —se atreve a preguntar Yamato, aunque por su cara Sora puede deducir que sospecha algo.

—Perfecto —responde mientras enciende el auto—. ¿Tienes hambre? No hace mucho abrieron un restaurante cerca y creo que te mereces algo nuevo en tu visita.

—Me gusta la idea —dice. Ella hace marchar el auto y luego de un par de minutos, él habla tentativamente—. Sora…

Pero ella lo detiene negando con la cabeza.

—Ya sé y es mejor ignorar todo —aprieta el timón—. Quedamos en que seríamos amigos, ¿no? —él asiente—. Bien, intentemos ser amigos.

.

.

.

Los amigos toman y se emborrachan… a veces.

La ida al restaurante fue todo un éxito, ambos disfrutaron su estadía y Yamato estuvo de acuerdo en que todo estaba delicioso, milagrosamente; a veces llega a ser tan quisquilloso con la comida. Pero lo cierto es que, pasaron un agradable tiempo.

Hasta que decidieron incluir el alcohol, claro.

No es como que estén súper borrachos, pero sí lo suficiente para no titubear al decir las cosas, como cuando Sora dijo que era injusto que se haya puesto tan guapo y Yamato confesó que siempre pregunta por ella cuando habla con Takeru. Ella rió ante eso y luego, le dijo que a veces quería preguntar por él, pero sabía que dolería tanto que mejor decidía ignorar su existencia.

Él asintió en comprensión y prometió que a la próxima ya no lo haría, aunque se muriese de ganas.

—Es lo mejor, así es más fácil olvidar.

Y es cierto, porque hay días que Sora despierta y no siente como si algo le faltase, hay días que incluso se permite crear una ilusión con otro hombre; aunque rápidamente las comparaciones con Yamato llegan y termina extrañándolo más de lo que debería.

—Creo que es mejor que yo maneje —dice él cuando ve al mesero llevar la cuenta—, te dejo en tu edificio y de ahí puedo caminar hacia donde Taichi.

—¡Qué va! Taichi se mudó más cerca de la Universidad, ya no es más mi casi vecino —ella sonríe—. Está bien si duermes en mi apartamento, yo tengo un futón demás y… ¡somos amigos! Los amigos se quedan a dormir en la casa del otro.

Esa es una propuesta que Sora sobria no hubiese hecho, pero de pronto se siente demasiado salvaje y temeraria; y quizá esté ideando el plan para meterse en su futón más noche.

—¿Segura que no es una molestia? —pregunta él y se levanta. Sora hace lo mismo tras depositar el dinero en el cuadernillo de la cuenta—. No quiero que te sientas incómoda.

—No me sentiré incómoda, quizá te robaré un beso o dos pero tú tienes que pretender que no pasó nada —tras eso, camina hacia la salida no sin antes tropezar con el perchero, se disculpa con el haciendo una reverencia absurda y luego sí, sale del restaurante.

Yamato la sigue de cerca y Sora es demasiado consciente que está demasiado borracha.

.

.

.

Al final, no fueron sólo un beso o dos los que le robó sino treinta —si es que lleva bien la cuenta—, aunque empieza a creer que la perdió cuando las manos de él ascendieron lentamente hacia su busto. Sora no buscó el futón extra que tiene, no lo vio necesario; tiene una cama demasiado grande desde que se mudó a vivir sola y Yamato lo sabe de sobra.

—Sora… creo que… —él intenta quejarse y ella debería ser más consciente y hacerle caso, pero no quiere. Así que sólo lo hace callar con un «shh.»

—Hablas demasiado —le dice entre besos—, ¿que no es esto lo que todos querían? Ni siquiera Koushiro contestó mis llamadas.

—Lo sé… —Yamato por fin se aleja a modo de que ella no pueda alcanzarlo, eso la frustra un poco—. Pero no es bueno… mañana te arrepentirás y me echarás a mí la culpa.

Eso es cien por ciento probable, pero ya llegarán a eso. Mañana.

—Obvio no —de igual forma le promete que no pasará, aunque sabe que sí—. Tú quieres esto, yo también lo quiero; no hay forma de que haya arrepentimientos.

—Me correrás mañana a primera hora, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto.

Él ríe y ella también lo hace, aunque de forma más tímida. Es un poco absurdo a dónde están llegando, pero Sora no quiere sentirse mal por eso, lo ha extrañado tanto… que aun sabiendo que todo terminará mal —porque seguro habrán muchas lágrimas después—, no le importa. Quiere esa noche con Yamato.

Se acerca a Yamato tentativamente y él automáticamente topa su frente con la de ella, hay varios minutos de suspiros y muchas cosas que se quieren decir pero no se dicen; de igual forma se sienten. Sora puede sentir perfectamente el amor de Yamato y está segura él puede sentir el de ella. Quiere llorar y también quiere decirle que lo ama, pero no lo hará… no de momento.

Así que luego de ese momento íntimo, ella rompe la atmósfera con un beso que desata todo; con el beso que hace que Yamato la recuesta y desabroche los botones de su pantalón, el beso que hace que ella le quite la camisa. El beso en el cuello que la hace arquearse y, de esa forma, su brasier desaparezca.

Los besos en el pecho y entrepierna que la hace estremecerse, el beso que asciende lentamente a su cuello con el que ella aprovecha de terminar de desvestir a Yamato. El beso con el que regresa a sus labios, para empezar el vaivén y el verdadero sentir.

.

.

.

Cuando se despide de Yamato a la mañana siguiente, no hay reclamos, ni lágrimas, ni dolor, ni sinsabores; más bien hay un sentir de bienestar y de pasó lo que exactamente tenía que pasar. Claro que apenas se está marchando y aún le queda más tiempo por verlo y Sora está segura que durante todos esos días de alguna u otra forma terminarán en lo mismo.

No es sano, justo, ni mucho menos ideal pero así pasará; porque la noche anterior mientras el aliento de Yamato caía justo en su boca él dijo «te amo» y ella le devolvió las palabras gustosa, con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Porque lo volvió a repetir cuando se despertaron y también cuando le ofreció té.

No regresarán. Yamato volverá a desaparecer por quién sabe cuánto tiempo más y entonces la rutina regresará y volverá a extrañarlo y volverá a querer preguntar por él y no habrá respuestas; volverá a querer sonreír por una broma cómplice o a buscar un abrazo que sabe no llegará.

Se pregunta qué pasará cuando aparezca otra vez de visita y si primero jugarán al borde de la incomodidad para luego darle paso a la costumbre y al hecho de que estarán juntos y lo inevitable pase.

Se pregunta cuánto tiempo le costará admitir que lo está —y estará— esperando desde que se marchó.

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Ayumi es testigo de que tenía la intención de escribirte algo más fluffy y menos... ¿angsty? Esto no es angst (creo), pero se acerca lol. Ojalá te guste y yo sólo le quise dar vida a uno de tus headcanons, ¡incluí el de Sora siendo mala conductora! Si ven algún error no duden en decirme y, ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
